Sincerely Yours, The Capitol Princess And Drunken Mentor
by Tinybookworm
Summary: A series of Hayffie One-Shots primarily from prompts I received on tumblr. If you want to leave me one, drop me a request at tiny-bookworm on tumblr; I hope you enjoy my stories!
1. A fantasy in the penthouse

**A/N I thought it was about time I created a one-shot lot; for all the ideas floating in my head. These will probably be long ones as I apparently cannot write short ones so, enjoy:)**

A fantasy in the penthouse

The party was extravagant and in full swing. Celebrating 2 victors and the up coming of a quarter quell was a once in a lifetime event, and the people of the capitol took it in their stride. No-one could argue, not even those in the district, that the capitol knew how to through a damn-good party.  
The presidential mansion was surrounded in people and a feeling of fun. Citizens of the city kept to their own cliques. The attending victors were no different.  
Haymitch was drunk. Very. To be precise, he had consumed three bottles of liquor and was about to start his fourth. Chaff, who had also consumed a reasonable amount of alcohol, sat beside him- sipping at his drink when his escort was looking, gulping it when she was not.  
"God, I hate her guts" chaff spat, venom curling off his tongue as he pronounced each word, dripping in loathing.  
"She can't be that bad," Haymitch said. Chaff snorted.  
"Oh please Mitchy, 'do this, do that. You're a bad example for the tributes. Don't drink so much it'll kill you one day!' Yeah, that's the idea, doll." Chaff said the latter part to himself rather than anyone in particular. It was Haymitch's turn to snort.  
"Buddy, you ain't on your own. Reckon their all the same. My escort's got a voice like a toddler. All squeaky and high-pitched." Haymitch shuddered. "Plus, she always nags at me. No-one else! Just me. And, just to top it off- her heels chaff. Her damn heels. Clip- clapping away everywhere! Monstrous for a hangover let me tell you! Just want to rip them off her feet and throw them out the window!" Haymitch practically grunted his rant and he drank some more out of his glass.  
"Yeah well, at least yours is hot. I have a witch of an escort. Thank goodness I've got Seeder here to keep me company!" Chaff laughed.  
Seeder, who had been sitting next to chaff, smiled kindly at him.  
"Well I don't have that kind of privilege. Just me and the Princess, who, by the way, is not hot." Haymitch said clearly.  
Chaff let out a bark of laughter.  
"Mitchy, she's smoking. Her legs are amazing, and she's got a great rack. How can you not find her attractive?"  
Unknown to Chaff, Haymitch found Effie Trinket very attractive. Desire lurched out of no-where when she walked by on occasions. Her long, slender legs just about eye level when he was slumped on the sofa and she was prancing around. He wasn't going to tell him this though, anyway, it wasn't 24/7- just when she had her body on show.  
"Seeder, back me up here?" Haymitch said tiredly.  
"Well Haymitch, she is very pretty. She seems genuinely nice too. Kind. As if she sees your tributes as children; instead of just pawns in a chess game." Seeder said knowingly.  
Haymitch grunted and snarled, "she's nothing more than a spoilt capitol princess." Seeder rolled her eyes at him in a good natured way. Chaff chuckled, "say what you will Mitchy, she's fit." Looking around he nudged Haymitch with his remained elbow. "Speak of the devil,"  
"Devil, is accurate." He whispered as he glared at the subject of conversation.  
Effie Trinket strode across to where he sat at the bar. Her hair in a tightly curled, blonde wig. Her petite frame clad in a tight red dress, adorned with the occasional black petal- which gave across the look of a precious flower. Her face was made-up in capitol fashion, but less than the year before. Her foundation looked more like human skin rather than the poisonous, white, lead paint. Wearing plenty of jewellery, the look would not be complete without her killer, jet black heels, the causation of her towering above the elder victors who were sat down helplessly.  
"Hello," she greeted Chaff and Seeder politely. Seeder smiled kindly, which made Effie feel welcome. Chaff let out a wolf-whistle. In all honesty, she expected nothing less.  
"Miss Trinket," chaff said. "Of what do we owe the pleasure of your fine company?" He smirked at her fidgeting. It was natural for her to feel uncomfortable. Especially when so much of her body was exposed.  
"I just came to tell Haymitch we're leaving now. Katniss and Peeta have gone back the the hotel so it's about time we left too." She told Haymitch. Effie had given up asking years ago.  
"Ok Princess, I live to serve you." Haymitch said sarcastically. Bowing to add to his joke, he finished his drink and bid goodbye to chaff and seeder. Chaff winked at him as he walked out.

Upon arriving at the hotel lobby, the escort and mentor walked/stumbled in Haymitch's case, over to the elevators. Effie pressed the button then proceeded to tap her foot against the marble floor impatiently.  
Haymitch sighed, "do you mind Princess? You're giving me a headache enough as it is."  
Effie huffed. "I don't see why you're being so rude. You seemed to be having a good time tonight,"  
The elevator dinged as a signature of its arrival. Stepping inside, Effie couldn't resist leaning over to press the button. Haymitch scowled at her childish behaviour and Effie looked away, embarrassed.  
"I'm not a child, I can press the button." Haymitch snarled.  
"Oh really, sure you wouldn't pass out?" She retorted, annoyance seeping through her words.  
Haymitch grunted in some kind if response. Effie laughed cruelly.  
"Didn't think so," she sneered.  
'Kind' Haymitch thought to himself. 'Seeders delusional'  
"You know, Chaff described you as hot this evening. I shot his words down right away. You're a snobbish capitol brat, who throws a hissy fit when she can't get her own way." Haymitch words were lapped in hatred.  
Effie's head turned to face him like she's just been slapped. She smiled at him, and suddenly Haymitch felt nervous. The dial hit floor 6 as she stepped closer towards him.  
He realised her smile was seductive as she pushed him against the wall and pressed her body against his. He gulped at scenarios flowing through his mind.  
"I don't think you really think that of me, sweetheart." She whispered, pressing herself more so against his form. Haymitch could do nothing but stand there as she was up on him, begging his body not to betray him. "I think, that you think, I'm a snobbish capitol brat, with an amazing body. I think, that you think, of all the dirty things you'd like to do to me if I weren't such a prude." Her words wrapped around his ear. Moving her mouth away from his ear, she sneered, her smile was gone. Replaced was a snarl. Haymitch returned it and pushed her off him.  
"You're wrong Princess. I think I've just found another word to add to the list- vain." The elevator dinged, their invitation to leave. Effie thundered out, leaving Haymitch slightly behind her. He couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked away, his gaze travelling down her long legs. Suddenly, she bent over, picking up something or other, exposing more of her creamy thighs to him. His mind was overcome by all the sudden filth he would do to this woman. Gasping for a drink he stumbled over to the bar and unplugged a bottle of whiskey with his teeth. Effie noticed and glared daggers at him.  
"Oh, no! I don't think so." She snatched the bottle away form him and started pouring it down the sink. "You've had plenty to drink tonight by the looks of it."  
Haymitch grunted. He was not in the mood to argue with her, for once. Once the contents of the glass were washed away, Effie flounced back over to where he was sat. Bending over so she was at his eye level, she looked intimating. Haymitch found he'd never been more aroused by the pink escort. She spoke in a whisper, filled with spite. "I'm going to bed now, there's a big big big day tomorrow." Haymitch snorted. Effie's eyes grew wide, and anger filled them. She continued. "If you dare wake me, Katniss, Peeta or anyone else, you have no idea what I will do to you, understand Abernathy?"  
"I understand perfectly, it's only natural you want to 'punish' me Princess." He smiled.  
Effie growled in frustration at the man before her. Haymitch took the opportunity to look down her dress, after all it was pretty much eye-level. Kind of. Inside he saw her breasts spilling out her corset. The creamy skin of her chest tucked away inside her couture. Haymitch felt his mouth open and water. Instantly he closed it.  
"Did you just look down my dress?!" Effie shouted.  
"No way, Princess. I couldn't anyway- your crazy fashion prevents that kind of thought." Haymitch said.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Haymitch," Effie sounded tired. She had had enough of arguing and had managed to get rid of all the resentment towards Haymitch for his earlier words. Haymitch only nodded in response to her goodnight. He wasn't the type for pleasantries, he never had been. Leaving him on the sofa, Effie walked back to her room to retire for the night- leaving Haymitch on the sofa, drunk and practically unconscious.

"Hello Haymitch," the victor spun around and there she was, wearing nothing but a lace corset and matching underwear. The sight of her breasts heaving up and down as she gasped for a breath in her claustrophobic clothing sent waves of arousal southward in his body. She was still wearing the heels from earlier that night.  
"I thought you'd gone to bed princess, why are you still up?" He asked.  
She giggled. The sound hung in the air, making Haymitch feels vulnerable in the presence of her new-found confidence. "I found, try as I might, I couldn't get to sleep," her accent was coated with seductiveness, which Haymitch found incredibly sexy somehow. Gone was the Shrieks she would send his way, her vowels clipping as she spoke and her a's lower than anything he'd heard. Instead was an accent of the same manner; spoken in a tone that pleasures his ear drums exquisitely.  
"Oh really, seemed pretty tired to me," Effie smiled at him and walked to over to where he was sat. She swung her hips promiscuously. Haymitch stood up, not wanted to be trapped as he was earlier. He noticed she was still a tad shorter than him; which made him notice the jet black heels she had on at the party.  
"Notice you're still wearing your stripper heels," Haymitch observed.  
Effie laughed once more.  
"Well noticed," she said, "but they're not stripper heels," she smiled.  
Haymitch shook his head. "No, they are."  
"Are you calling me a stripper?" Effie asked, putting her head to the side, like a dog, waiting for commandment.  
Haymitch smirked. It was his turn to be cocky.  
"Well you certainly dress like one. And you're not exactly looking like a librarian at the minute." His voice contained smugness. Effie smiled again.  
"Well I'm not wearing very much at the minute." Her eyes bore into his and he felt himself get heavier below. He didn't ask why that was, it didn't seem like the time. Slowly, her hands wandered up to his buttons on his shirt. One by one, in an agonisingly slow pace, she popped them. Eventually, she slipped it off his shoulders, folded it, and placed it on the arm of the sofa. Haymitch resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Typical Effie, even like this she was a neat-freak. He watched as her mouth opened, exploring his toned torso with her eyes. As if she couldn't take it anymore, she pushed him down onto the sofa and straddled him. She ground into his hips, making him moan slightly. Effie put her head to his ear and whispered, "I'm not a stripper, but I can act like one." Haymitch groaned as he became heavy, entranced by the lap dance she was giving him. It was excruciating, Haymitch couldn't take it any longer.  
Putting his hands behind her back, Haymitch pulled Effie's corset tighter, making her gasp. Ignoring how hot he got upon hearing the sound, Haymitch loosened it up again. In retaliation, Effie's manicured, small hands flew to his belt- undoing it and unzipping his trousers, pushing then to the floor and taking them off. Straddling him once more, Effie actually kissed Haymitch this time, attacking her mouth with his, passion, hatred and lust all mixed into one. Effie lifted up her neck, exposing clear, capitol skin. Taking it as an invitation, Haymich sucked anywhere her could and he slipped off her knickers and threw them on the floor. Effie sighed, but he couldn't tell if it was from the kisses or the fact he threw the garments carelessly. Finally, Effie pulled down his boxers and stared at his length. Placing her own hand on her inner thigh, she stroked herself; mewling at the sight before her.  
Haymitch smirked, "enjoying yourself princess?" Effie shook her head, snapping out of her daze.  
"Sorry," she said. Getting on with it, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling her entrance at his tip sent him into overdrive. He couldn't wait any longer; he had to have this woman. Sensing his urgency, she lowered herself, so that he was inside her. Both moaned at the contact. Effie rotated her hips to feel him more so. Haymitch watched as he face scrunched in pleasure. He was close and he could tell she was too.  
"Oh! Haymitch right there!" She sped up.  
"Effie," he moaned, watching her.  
"Haymitch," she was practically screaming now.  
"Effie," Haymitch could feel the tension.  
"Haymitch," Effie's voice was replaced with that of Portia's. What?  
"Haymitch," Portia said again, he felt a shaking sensation near his arm. "Wake-up idiot!"

His dream subsided and around him appeared the penthouse suite and Portia's face, Flavius and Venia in the corner, sniggering.  
"Why'd you wake me woman? You're as bad as Trinket!"  
Portia smirked, "oh am I now?" She asked. Haymitch knitted his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?..." Portia snorted as Flavius exclaimed, "oh, Effie!" Venia burst out laughing.  
"Oh, shit..." Haymitch grunted.  
"Relax, Haymitch. We won't tell her," Portia said kindly, a hint of a smile on her face.  
"Won't we?" Flavius and Venia said in unison.  
"No. We won't," Portia said sternly. "Effie doesn't need to know."  
"Effie doesn't need to know what?" Effie trinket came into the room like a hurricane upon hearing her name. She wore a tight pink dress with the same black killer heels, which made Haymitch's hair stand on end.  
"Nothing gorgeous," Portia said. All eyes were on Effie's slim figure as she made her way to the food table.  
"Didn't sound like nothing to me." She took a bite of a muffin, "go on tell me, I won't bite."  
"Well..." Portia voice wavered with uncertainty.  
"We were just talking about fashion crazes." Venia interjected. "We were saying Effie doesn't need to know because she's already flawless. I mean, look at you. Your legs, your face, your tit-"  
"-yes, thank you Venia." Portia interrupted, seeing Effie go bright red. "That was it Effs. Just fashion,"  
"Hmmm" Effie looked at Portia, who stared back sheepishly. Then went back to her food.  
"How do you eat that and stay perfect?!" Flavius said hurriedly.  
Both Haymitch and Portia rolled their eyes.  
"Oh, Flavius dear, you are quite the charmer." Effie said with a smile. She sat down next to Haymitch and heard a laugh in the corner. The kind of laugh where, try as you might, you can't hold it in. "Did I do something wrong?" Effie asked, worrisome.  
"I don't think so, seems to be good, from what we know," Venia giggled.  
"About the fashion!" Portia said, smiling at her skeptical friend. "You're in the top 10 of the capitol fashion-wise!"  
"Oh, really? That's nice" Effie was looking anywhere but towards Haymitch. She was still a bit angry about their Argument the night before.  
"So, Effie. How long did you stay at the party for?" Flavius asked.  
"Not very long. Katniss and Peeta must have left around 10 minutes before me and Haymitch came back." Effie yawned. "Excuse me, I'm still a bit tired." She looked apologetic.  
"I bet Haymitch is tired too," Venia said slyly.  
"Well yes I suppose so, he didn't go to bed until after me." Effie said innocently. Haymitch glared at Venia.  
"Well, me and Flavius have to go prepare Katniss. Coming Haymitch?-" Venia asked.  
"-no, why the fuc-" Haymitch spluttered.  
"Oh, sorry. Forgot you already did." Snorting and laughing down the corridor the 2 stylists left the remaining 3 alone.  
Portia smirked.  
"Portia..." Haymitch warned.  
"I'm not laughing, promise!" She giggled. "I best be going anyway, catch you later Effs, yeah?" Effie nodded as her friend kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright Haymitch tell me what's going on right now or so help me-"  
"Shut-up princess. I don't need your whining today." He held a hand to his temple, feeling the effects of a hangover kick in.  
"Fine," and with that Effie retired to her room, unable to stand Haymitch's arrogance anymore.


	2. Dancing with differences

**A/N hello there! Here's a cute one-shot for ya *raises glass* here's to many more! Enjoy:)**

Dancing with differences

The music filled the trains carriage, as Katniss and Peeta swayed awkwardly to it. The way they were moving suggested agony and boredom- much to Effie Trinket's dismay.  
"Come now, we have to at least try!" Effie said hopefully, to encourage them.  
"But Effie-" Peeta sighed "-it's so hard! The steps are so, so..." The baker struggled for the right words to use; in avoiding to offend the escort.  
"-boring." Katniss finished off his sentence for him. Effie rolled her eyes.  
"It's not that difficult, 1,2,3,4- simple! Ballroom dancing, easy!" Effie said with a strained smile. It was the one she used when she was getting irritated.  
"Can you show us please?!" Katniss pleaded, more out of tiredness than actually wanting to be taught.  
Effie sighed but, eventually, nodded her head.  
"Yes." Her and Katniss swapped places and she made way to the middle of the room. "Peeta, take one of your hands in mine and hold it up like this- there we go." Effie's smile was becoming more relaxed. "Now put your hand on my waist." Peeta blushed slightly as his big, soft hands found her slim, hourglass shaped waist.  
"Perfect!" Effie said, happily. "Now let me show you how to lead, then you can show Katniss, yes?"  
Peeta nodded. He found it was best to just obey Effie and go along with what she said, rather than retaliate.  
"Good." Effie started moving to the music, keeping her back straight and head up. On the odd occasion, Peeta would step on her toes, making her wince slightly. Once it got too much to bare, Effie stopped.  
"I've just realised it's best if I show you with someone else. Then, you can see what the dance looks like from a spectators point of view." Effie prayed this would work, otherwise, they were screwed.  
Her heels clacking down the train, Effie searched in vain for a suitable dance partner. Obviously the peacekeepers were out of question. The stylists however...  
"Flavius, Venia!" Effie put on her best smile, as she approached the eating stylists. They looked up at her,  
"Hello Effie," Flavius said warily, "of what do we owe the pleasure?" Venia winked at her, making Effie gulp. The stylist snorted, laughing.  
"I was just wondering, Flavius rather, if you would like to dance with me. Only to show Katniss and Peeta how it's done of course!" Effie let out an airy laugh.  
Flavius smiled. "I would love to-"  
"Brilliant! We're just in th-"  
"But I can't. Me and Venia are arranging and checking up on the latest fashion, making sure our victors are in on the latest trends!" Flavius exclaimed excitedly. Effie sighed and nodded in understanding.  
"I would happily dance with you Effie, so long as you're wearing that dress," said Venia with another wink.  
Effie grew red. "Oh well, thank-you. Maybe another time." With that Effie travelled further down the train, as fast as she could. They has around 2 hours before they arrived in the Capitol and the victors needed to know how to dance.  
She stopped at a room with light seeping from underneath and knocked.  
"Come in!" Shouted Portia, she sounded out of breath. Suddenly, Effie found herself thinking this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
Cautiously, Effie opened the wooden door. On the inside she found Cinna and Portia, with different fabrics on the floor and the furniture.  
"Euphemia, Darling!" Portia mocked, grinning. Effie naturally smiled.  
"Portia, you know I don't like you calling me that," Effie said, laughing. Portia laughed again.  
"That's why I do it, I live to push your buttons."  
"That sounded strange," Cinna entered from the bathroom, evidently trying in vain to rid some liquid material from his hands. Effie smiled.  
"You're filth. I was just wondering if one of you could come dance with me? To show Peeta and Katniss- they aren't naturals if afraid to say," Effie was practically pleading now.  
"Terribly sorry, Effs." Cinna said sadly. "We have to get these clothes prepared for our victors in time for arriving at the capitol." Portia looked at Effie helplessly.  
"That's fine, I understand."  
"You could always ask Haymitch," Portia said with a smirk.  
Effie's face dropped. She had no choice. Seeing Portia's smug face, Effie asked, "why are you smiling like the Cheshire Cat?"  
Portia laughed loudly, "oh just remember your, fancy, for Haymitch at school- remember? When he won the que-"  
"-yes thank you. I remember." Effie blushed crimson as Cinna looked quizzical. "I must go now, I'll see you soon, at dinner." Effie shut the door behind her as she walked to Haymitch's room.

As Effie pushed the door to Haymitch's room open, she heard the clatter of bottles being moved out the way. Long gone were the days when she would politely knock, to receive no answer.  
In the middle of the bed slumped Haymitch, half empty whiskey bottle in his hands.  
"The princess in my bedroom?" Haymitch said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.- his voice told Effie that he wasn't drunk; yet.  
"You need to dance with me-" Haymitch snorted "-to show Katniss and Peeta how to do it-they're clueless!" Effie huffed as she threw her arms in the air, exaggerating her point.  
"What do I get in return?" Haymitch said, slyly.  
"Excuse me?"  
Haymitch rolled his eyes at her. "You know, like, a token of your thanks- thought you were all about manners."  
"Well yes, but..." Effie was desperate. "Fine. What do you want?!"  
Haymitch held up his bottle. "Liquooorrr" he smirked.  
"No." Effie was adamant. He wasn't going to waste his life away-  
"Then I won't dance." Haymitch shrugged.  
"Fine! Fine! Just, we need to dance first. And now, preferably. We arrive in the capitol soon." Effie was rushing, dragging Haymitch to his feet, she stormed both of them down the corridor and into the carriage where Peeta and Katniss were sat.

Said victors were sat on the couch, rubbing their sore feet from Effie's demonstrations. Like soldiers to a general, they stood up automatically when she flounced back in, Haymitch at her heels, in fear of being scolded for something or other.  
"Alright then!" The escort looked flustered and hot, as she clapped her hands at the end of her sentence, Effie looked slightly manic. "I brought Haymitch to practice with because everyone else was occupied." She flashed a smile. Haymitch chuckled. "You sure they weren't just avoiding you?" Katniss sniggered.  
"No." Effie shot Haymitch a deathly glare. "Let's get started shall we?"  
The music was slow and intoxicating. The flowing, light sound which filled the room, was the exact opposite for the actions.  
"Haymitch, here." Effie clicked her fingers. Grunting Haymitch sent a pleading look towards the pair watching. They only shrugged and stifled laughs in response.  
"Now put your hand in my hand," Haymitch looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Do it!" Effie practically shouted at him. She was on the edge of reasoning now. He placed his large, calloused hand inside her small, dainty one. Her manicured nails paralleled his dirt covered ones and her soft, creamy skin was an opposite to his dry, olive coloured flesh.  
"There." Effie felt slightly satisfied with herself for getting him to do as he was told. Haymitch rolled his eyes on the outside, but inside his brain, he couldn't help but think how nice her hand felt in his. Quickly, he shook that thought from his mind.  
"Now with your other hand, place it on my waist." The escort ordered. Coughing, Haymitch obliged placing her hand on her hip. Effie gasped as his fingers brushed her derrière.  
"Higher, Higher!" Effie exclaimed. Katniss could be heard snorting with laughter in the background. Peeta nudged her to shush. Haymitch smirked and raised his hand to the small of her back. The smirk was soon wiped off his face when Effie kicked him in the shins.  
"Ok- Katniss, Peeta; Haymitch will lead. I want you to watch what he does as we dance, especially you Peeta. It will be your job to lead Katniss at the presidential party." Effie explained.  
The mentor and escort moved around the room as much as possible in Effie's tight dress. Shimmering grey eyes met dull blue ones halfway through the dance. Effie found his eyes entrancing, and that she couldn't tear her gaze away from his shiny orbs. She felt her own eyes soften slightly and all the dislike she had felt for this man over the years vanish. In his place, Effie saw the boy she had a crush on all those years ago; cool, confident and handsome. Her mouth was watering, suddenly overcome by a need for his touch.  
As if in a blink of an eye, Haymitch found himself close to Effie's make-up clad face. Underneath, however, he could see a few freckles clattered over her straight nose and a light grey circle around her eye's pupil. Before he could stop himself, his adrenaline chemicals urged him to lean in and kiss this woman.  
His lips were on hers in a chaste kiss, once again meeting differences. Effie's soft, plush, lip-sticked lips puckered again Haymitch's slightly chapped dry ones. Effie's eyes flew open as soon as it happened, but instantly closed them- opening her mouth slightly, as an invitation for his tongue to enter; however, he pulled away and looked back at the victors.  
"And that," he bowed. "Is how you finish off a dance!" With that, Haymitch walked out the room, grabbing his promised alcohol as he left.  
Effie was stunned. She struggled to pull a sentence together.  
"I...umm... I hope... t-that we... We taught you... For the, d... Dance," she stammered, slowly pulling her fingers up to her lips.  
"Oh yes," Peeta smiled. "You told us just enough."


	3. The sewing of lace and waists

**A/n this one is super fidgeting, even I don't know, whatever. Hope you enjoy!:)**

The sewing of lace and waists.

Everyone was in celebration once arriving upon the train to kick of the victory tour. The newest victors of district 12, still looking as in awe at the carriages as they were the first day they boarded after the solemn reaping. They pounced everywhere, admiring the style and grandness, bouncing around like kids in a sweet shop.  
Portia and the prep team were in paradise at the chance to travel the districts with their victors. They expressed it as such, laughing and smiling- excitement spread across their faces as they told each other the stories of sea-shore 4 and tales of the tech-y 3.  
Cinna and Haymitch walked behind them in silence- partially eavesdropping on those before them but also speaking with their eyes- whispers of ideas and sparks behind their lips but foretold in their pupils.  
Finally, after speaking to the driver about times and schedules- Effie Trinket brought up the rear, sky-high heels on her feet and white-blonde wig on her head, she looked fit for a fashion show; rather than travelling on a train. The leather of her dress shone in the sunlight, as it reached through the train's windows and brushed her white clothing. Regardless of the fact fur lines her shoulders, Effie's perfect, porcelain legs were bare showing as much of them as was decent- her small muscles in her thigh, could be seen moving as she walked.  
Effie sighed once she sat down, secretly her legs ached. Although she was used to her heels- the cobbles and ice of the streets of victor's village proved a challenge to step on without slipping.

In meer minutes, the recklessness of the train clattering on the tracks seized to a slight rumble every now and again. Everyone was sat down and engaged in conversation with cups of tea on their laps and chatter on their lips.  
The meaningless, mindless chatter meant nothing to Haymitch as he sipped his red wine from the dainty glass. He scrunched his face up at the drink- not strong enough for his liking- and the glass only made it look more feminine.  
He glanced around the room. No-one would notice of he tip-toed over to the bar in the corner and get a flask of something stronger would they? Nah.  
Clumsily he stood up, and crept, as quietly as a drunkard could, towards the corner of the room. Effie, who among everyone else, departed from conversation and had watched him take out a bottle from the cupboard- rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. Portia hid a smirk as well as she could, witnessing Effie get up elegantly and tottering over to the mentor. Naturally having an ear for gossip, the Capitolians stared as Effie reached Haymitch, Mid-gulp of his whiskey.  
"Haymitch Abernathy, what on earth do you think you're doing?!" Effie scolded.  
Turning around slowly, Haymitch looked down to reach her eyes. Even in her heels, he was a good head taller than her. Cockily- he smiled at her.  
"Ah, hello princess. Fed up of watching me from afar are we?" He said, grinning.  
Effie huffed. "Oh please, I wouldn't go anywhere near you!"  
Haymitch raised an eyebrow. "You're near me now," The room was silent apart from their bickering. As soon as Haymitch's comment past his lips, a snort of laughter was heard. Most likely from Portia, or maybe Venia.  
"That's because I'm intrigued to know what it is you are doing!" Effie hissed, "you have enough wine there, you don't need anymore!" The pair were completely aware the entire train were listening in to their arguement.  
"Actually princess-" he tipped the wine glass over Effie's chest. The rich, red liquid staining her bleach, white outfit and seeping in through to her bra. However, the gasps which came from her mouth were more from the shock, rather than the chill. "I think I'm out of wine."  
The room was split emotion wise. Those like Peeta, Flavius and Cinna had wide-eyes and unspoken gasps in their mouths. It was a strong comparison to the expression of those of Katniss, Venia and Portia, who all had open-mouthed faces of glee and entertainment. Laughter caught in their throats in fear of being murdered by the escort.  
A few seconds after he'd committed the crime, Haymitch felt bad. Effie was stood, dripping with wine, stunned and speech-less. Eventually she managed to stutter out a few words.  
"I...I must... Change. I'll... B-be back. Soon." With that, Effie hurried out the room as fast as her heels could carry her and tight dress allowed her to move.  
Everyone was staring at Haymitch, but Flavius was the first to speak.  
"That was a dickish move, Haymitch," he said.  
"I'll go see if she's ok," Portia spoke up, walking out the silent carriage. Haymitch grunted, the guilt slowly building up inside.

Portia knocked on Effie's bedroom door. "Effs, it's Portia,"  
"Come in," Effie's voice was breathless.  
Opening the door, the designer was overcome by pale pink and cream. Her wooden furniture complimented her room nicely. Effie's queen-size bed sat in the middle of the room, duvet detailed with roses and frills. It was a girly room and Portia had never seen one so suited to Effie Trinket.  
To the left stood Effie, scrubbing in vain at her couture, trying to get rid of the stain across her chest. Portia smiled at her upcoming joke.  
"Stop touching yourself, Euphemia! What would mother say?" She spoke in a posh manner, imitating Effie's accent. Although gasping, Effie laughed.  
"I'm not! Help me get this off please? It unzips at the back." Portia pulled the zip down the escorts back.  
"Two seconds, I'll just get this off," she waved her hand as she strode into her en suite bathroom, shutting the door promptly behind her. Going the room another once over, Portia sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes, making herself at home whilst waiting for Effie.

A guilt-ridden Haymitch Abernathy made his way down the trains carriages. Pressured by most in the other car to apologise to the capitol princess- he sighed and obeyed to get them off his back.  
Running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, he arrived at Effie's door, preparing himself for the lecture he was most likely going to receive. He was shocked to find not a blonde but an orange wig answer from the other side.  
"Haymitch!" Portia's tone didn't hold back he surprise as he looked up.  
"Hey, came to-"-say sorry. The words caught in his throat. 'Sorry' was a word he never said anymore. He didn't need to, until recently, everyone he actually cared about was killed ruthlessly by the capitol. Why should he be the one saying sorry? Suddenly, his male instincts to run kicked in once he heard Effie's voice from inside her room. Sensing his urge to flee, Portia dragged Haymitch into the pink dorm and opened her wardrobe- ushering him inside.  
"Stay in here Abernathy," Portia warned, "I'll try and calm her down first," Haymitch nodded. Portia was one of the few capitol folk he liked, Effie flew straight into his brain as top of that list. Haymitch furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to get her out of his head.  
Closing the door slightly Portia sat back down on the massive bed. She wondered to herself why such a tiny person needed such a big sleeping space. Hearing the bathroom door unclick, Portia turned her attention to the petite figure sliding out from behind it, carrying in her arms, a now pink, splotched dress. Portia couldn't help but stare as Effie trinket pranced around her room in noting but a black lace bra with matching knickers. As she turned she gave both Portia (and partially Haymitch) a pleasant view of her arse, as well as her complete legs, shiny and sleek.  
Reaching over to lay her spoiled clothes out on her bed, Portia's mouth dropped; as Effie's fairly large, rounded breasts were made more public, theoretically speaking.  
Coughing, Portia said in a hoarse voice; "do you not think you should cover up? It's a bit cold."  
Looking up, Effie smiled. "It's ok. I'm putting another dress on soon."  
'Of course you are' Portia thought. She had known Effie for around 20 years now. Long enough to know she was vain, and flaunted her body as a bit of a tease. Of course, Portia couldn't blame her. If she had a body as amazing as Effie did- she'd show it off too.  
"I must go now, Effs. With arriving at district 11, the victors need amazing outfits!" Portia said. Effie looked up with enthusiasm, "I can't wait it's going to be wonderful!" Portia smiled as she walked out, only just remembering about Haymitch in the wardrobe as she heard the lock click shut from the other side.

Haymitch inwardly sighed and grit his teeth. He was certainly aroused watching the secretly hot escort flounce around her room practically naked, that was obvious down below. He couldn't help but drool as he saw her form come out of her bathroom, her slender legs, meeting the curve of her hip. Her flat stomach dented at each side due to the slimline of her waist. Sitting on her chest, her cupped breasts, pushed upward by her bra. His eyes finally resting on her made-up face- re-done for the tour.  
Haymitch now watched as Effie sprayed more perfume on her wrists, the scent strong and flowing over his sense of smell like a tidal wave. He felt dizzy, but a good kind. Feeling very uncomfortable, Haymitch had no-idea of what to do. Portia said she'd calm her down. Had she? She'd certainly left without a second glance towards his hiding place, that's for sure. Witnessing Effie swing her hips over the the body mirror whilst humming a soft tune, Haymitch suddenly felt very hot. He wasn't sure how long he could stay in the claustrophobic spot.

Effie looked at her reflection. She opened her mouth and smiled slightly as she trailed a finger from her jawline, to the curve of her breast, to the dip of her waist and to the swell of her hip. Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, Effie looked down at herself and brought her hands up to her chest, clutching her cleavage as if to inspect them.

Gasping and widening his eyes, Haymitch couldn't help but stare. Feeling himself get more heavy he fidgeted awkwardly, suppressing a small moan quickly forming in the back of his throat. He saw Effie sit on her bed. With one hand still holding her breast, slowly, she danced a finger across her stomach. Moaning, Effie inserted a hand inside her lace knickers, opening her legs. Haymitch leaning forward slightly to see exactly what she was doing with her hand. Effie now lay down onto her silk sheets, with her knees in the air and thighs open. It was now evident she was moving her finger in a curling motion, arching her back every now and again- moaning and mewling with her eyes closed.  
Haymitch couldn't believe his eyes. The ever prissy, uptight prude Effie Trinket, was in front of him, pleasuring herself. He must have been stung by a tracker jacker. In the meantime, Effie was most likely almost finished. Her pants and moans were getting faster and her fingers were working quicker. She arched her back even more so, and as her hips seemed to roll on their own; a name escaped her lips in a breathless sigh,  
"Haymitchh,"

Haymitch's jaw dropped. No. It couldn't be!? Effie Trinket had just fingered herself- over him? Haymitch thought he must have been drunk, but even when he was smashed would he have visioned that so clearly. Haymitch was now rock hard after seeing Effie's performance, and he could not take his mind off the evening he had just had.  
Suddenly, Effie got back up of the bed and looked at the clock, gasping. She grabbed her robe from the back of her door and slid it on. Haymitch froze. The realisation of where he was dawned on him. Effie had to get dressed and the clothes were in her wardrobe. Along with him.  
Effie strode over to the wardrobe, opening the door next to Haymitch. She ransacked through her couture- and (to Haymitch's disappointment), found nothing to her satisfaction. As, if in slow motion Effie pulled on the door, revealing Haymitch, who stumbled out. Effie gasped, then screamed and then proceeded to shout insults at him.  
"HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY WARDROBE. OH I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT FILTHY REASONS YOU WERE IN THERE FOR!" Effie screamed.  
"Filthy things? Me? Oh no princess, I think you'll find you're the filthy one around here." Haymitch smirked, although, that made him sound even more pervy than what he looked.  
Effie gulped and stammered. "I- what did you see?" She said in a whisper, her voice seemed shy, but her eyes portrayed anger.  
"Everything." Haymitch's eyes were gleaming. "Had fun did you? Certainly looked like it." Effie turned crimson and held the bridge of her nose. "Please," she said hoarsely. "Don't say anything to anyone. And if you ever bring it up again, I promise, I will never allow you any alcoholic beverages whilst you're in the capitol."  
Haymitch grinned cockily. "Oh don't worry princess," he tapped his nose. "Mum's the word." Leaving Effie with her head in her hands behind him- Haymitch walked out of her room and back into the main carriage.


	4. Draped with sophisticated grace

**A/N hello, I hope you like this one! Plus if you have any prompts I'm happy to take them! Just drop them in the reviews or something and I might do them, but I don't think I like doing mockingjay/post-mockingjay as I prefer the bickering and then.. Yeah (you'll notice a theme in my stories that I only wires 74th/75th games). Sorry for such a long authors note! Enjoy!:)**

Draped with sophisticated grace

The 3rd house down in Victor's Village was bustling with movement and excitement. Chatter about the start of an amazing, legendary tour was among the people inside.  
Capitol folk were primarily the cause of the hustle- loud and often obnoxious; they would bring talk with them, informing everyone on mindless gossip and chit-chat.  
Effie trinket hovered amongst the crowd, checking everything was on schedule and on time.  
"The train will be here in half an hour!" She announced, in her usual too high-pitched voice. Everyone practically rolled their eyes. If Effie had said it once she had said it a thousand times.  
"We know Princess," Haymitch mumbled, "you've told us." He sat in the corner not talking, but still being part of a conversation with Ms Everdeen and Katniss. The mockingjay sniggered as the escort glared and the room went slightly quieter.  
"Well you'd most likely forget, given all the alcohol you've consumed." Effie sneered. Peeta winced. It was a fight waiting to happen; in front of everyone. He knew he had to intervene, and fast.  
As Haymitch opened his mouth to retaliate- Peeta strode over to him, picking up his shirt between his forefinger and thumb. People slowly returned back to their previous chats an attention was drawn away from the pair.  
"You know, you should probably take a bath or put on a clean shirt. The cameras will still be out there when we board the train." Peeta said, voice full of concern. Haymitch was already a laughing stock.  
"Hmm" Haymitch thought. "You're right. Wouldn't want to nauseate the capitol would we?" He said it with a slight sarcasm but got up from his stool anyway, walking next door to his house.  
Effie heard the door slam and looked at Peeta. 'Changed' was the mouthed word she got in response. She nodded her head. At least Peeta had a sense of etiquette. She looked at him from across the room in which some may consider motherly. Shaking her head, Effie proceeded to sit down onto the couch. Partially to rest her feet, but also as she had nothing better to do. Her life was a flurry of schedules, in the gaps where nothing was planned, Effie found it hard to relax.  
Primrose, who had been watching Effie with interest, sat down next to her and smiled shyly. Effie flashed a smile in return. Quietly Prim said,  
"Thank you for helping to save my sister last year." Effie looked at her quizzically. This young girl would be dead, lest her older sibling didn't volunteer. Her death, as well as all the others, would be another heavy weight on her chest. Dragging her down, but also giving her motivation to find a tribute- child; who could actually survive.  
Effie hadn't had a chance to talk to Primrose since now. She found this very saddening, as the 13 year old now seemed too young, but too old at the same time. Effie found herself thinking that Prim was very pretty and cute. She then remembered Finnick Odair and his fate. Awfully, Effie was glad Katniss volunteered- being on Peeta's arm was security. Prim wouldn't have that privilege. By the time she was legal- she would be prime meat for the butchers.  
Effie smiled, bringing herself back to the conversation. "It's fine, sweetie. I wouldn't do any less," Effie spoke in a soft tone, her accent less prominent. Prim beamed, but continued to stare at Effie's face.  
"You know, it's rude to stare." Effie said with a smile. In all honesty, she couldn't care. Primrose meant well.  
Prim shook her head as if getting herself out of thought. "I'm sorry Ms. Trinket. I just- now I can see your face because you're wearing less of that stuff." Prim gestured to her head. "I think you're really pretty." Prim's eyes were full of awe and Effie felt her heart flutter and soften.  
"Oh, thank you dear." Effie couldn't stop a smile spreading across her features. "But there are prettier people in the world than me," Effie remembered the models who graced the capitol magazines.  
Prim shook her head in disagreement. "No. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I think." Effie smiled at the child who was so lovely. She wondered what the other children would think if they saw her true face and not her facade. Would they think the same? Or would they still see her as the grin-reaper- sentencing them to their inevitable deaths.  
Walking over to Portia and Venia, Effie smiled as she met them.  
"Oh, Effie!" Venia blushed. She always felt lower on the social scale when in Effie's presence. Just like in high school, Effie Trinket was still considered as gold- valuable, gorgeous and dangerous- to everyone inside the capitol.  
"Venia," Effie nodded. Portia smirked. "Hey Effs," she winked and Effie sniggered. "What brings you over here?"  
"Just seeing what you were talking about," Effie flashed a smile, it could be considered ruthless but Portia rolled her eyes at her.  
"You, my friend, are both bitchy and nosy." Effie winked at them both and Venia gulped.  
"So.. What's the gossip?" Effie asked. She wasn't really intrested, just wanted something to do whilst she waited for the train.  
Portia sighed. "There's none. The last rumour I heard was that you and Seneca Crane were-"  
"-yes thank you Porsche." Effie hushed. The room would know about them at this rate. And since she was the one that admitted to Portia about her and the gamemaker; she knew it not just to be a rumour. Portia raised her eyebrows knowingly. "You always make me regret coming over to you," Effie sighed with a smile. Portia laughed, "that's what I'm here for gorgeous,"  
Looking at the clock Effie saw she had 15 minutes left. Suddenly remembering Haymitch after seeing the empty stool, she gasped. Knowing he was probably going to miss the train. 'Better go get him' Effie mumbled to herself, as she exited the warm, clustered house into the snowy, scarce Village.

Haymitch shut off the heated shower and stepped out into the cold air of his bathroom. Although the house was probably one of the only advantages from winning the games, it still lacked regular heating in most rooms; making Haymitch wince at his own thought of wanting to be on the train to hell.  
Wrapping a towel around his waist, Haymitch whistled to himself, distracting his eyes from wandering down his body. He mind witnessing, then reliving the scars he had inflicted during his quell. The triggered back most memories, which was why Haymitch hates bathing. That and because he just can't be bothered. As he made his way into the bedroom, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Shivering, Haymitch searched for some clothes to no avail- giving up, he wandered down the stairs, looking for alcohol instead.  
Effie Trinket eventually made her way to The eldest victors' door, after her difficult journey up the icy path. Her shoes were gorgeous, but sometimes, not that practical.  
Even with her mother's voice screaming in her head about basic manners, Effie didn't knock. She knew he wouldn't answer anyway, it had taken her far too many trips before the reapings to work this out. Entering she took in Haymitch's house. Filthy bottles adorned the floor and dust covered some ornaments and furniture. The wooden tables were in need of a polish but overall, it really wasn't that bad in comparison to what she'd seen before.  
Effie heard the drunkard before she saw him- pouring himself a drink no less. The familiar sound of liquid meeting glass was a constant with Haymitch on the train. Turning the corner into the kitchen Effie couldn't help but scream.  
"AHHH! HAYMITCH!" Haymitch had been raising the glass to his lips as she walked in. Seeing him draped in nothing but a towel made Effie feel awkward but also... Warm? She fidgeted as he turned around and met her eyes. Smiling cockily, he asked,  
"like what you see princess?"  
Truth was that she did, a lot. Although the alcohol had taken it's toll on him over the years, Haymitch was very well toned. His abs still glistened with water from his shower. Effie watched as a droplet ran south, across the structure of his V-lines. She gulped. Haymitch raised his eyebrows as he watched her mouth opened and her hands run up and down her dress.  
"Well would you look at that. The princess is getting all hot and bothered by me. Take it all in sweetheart- you can use this image for yourself later tonight." Pulling Effie out of her trance, she gasped at his inappropriate comment.  
"Shut up. You're so crude." Effie went red as she tried to disguise the fact he was right. She felt moisture pool below as she took in Haymitch's body.  
"Maybe, just don't moan to loud- someone may hear..." Effie squeaked and Haymitch smirked. Walking past her within close proximity; he whispered, "unfortunately for you, I'm going to put some clothes on now. Make sure there's plenty of alcohol on the train Princess, you know me- I like that stuff." He winked as he left the room. Leaving Effie behind flustered, and ready to leave district 12 and it's chill which had finally reached her.


	5. Of teasing, trinkets and tridents

**A/N Hello! This was requested I think: 'Awesome i would like a continuation on that one, one where Effie teases Haymitch and make him all hot and bothered cause of her,' so here you go (sorry it's not a continuation but I rather keep them as one-shots for the time being). Anyway, like I said (74/75th games) prompts are always welcome, pop 'em in reviews along with what you think of my stories:) enjoy:)**

Of Teasing, Trinkets And Tridents

The sponsors room was chaotic and pandemonium. Mentors pulling in sponsors from anywhere they could, in a frantic effort to save their doomed tributes. Those of the likes of Finnick Odair, naturally, had the most. Primarily girls but also some males- his charm was evidently working effectively as signatures were scrawled down by the dozen, district 4 would be getting helpful items in the frozen, barren wasteland of an arena.  
After the group of swooning capitol folk, sadly evaporated from his presence, Finnick sighed with relief. He had done his job, however hard it may have been. He could relax, but only for a little while- before another gaggle of giggling girls approached him.  
From across the room, Chaff, district 11's drunkard mentor hollered for the pretty boy. Finnick smiled; a real smile- not the facade he used for wealthy folk. Slowly, he walked over, naturally receiving flirtatious looks. He sat down next to a slumped Chaff, tumbler in his hand, filled with a musky orange liquid.  
"Hey Chaff," Finnick sighed tiredly. The older man looked at him and chuckled.  
"Tired of being gorgeous, gorgeous?" He smirked. Finnick shot him a look.  
"Don't," Finnick's voice was almost pleading. When he won his games as a 14-year-old a couple of years back, he never imagined this would be his fate. As if the Hunger Games weren't enough. Sensing Finnick's desperation, Chaff felt sympathy for the boy.  
"You're alright Finn. Least you get sponsors," he mumbled as a sort of apology. The latter part was more to himself than to Finnick.  
"You're not the only ones not to get sponsors. From my experience, it's due to either the attractiveness of the tributes or yourself, and no offence mate- you're not exactly Seneca Crane." Finnick smirked at his joke. Chaff rolled his eyes.  
"You're right I suppose. Suppose it's only 1, 2 and 4 that get the big bucks. Everyone else is lucky to afford bread, never mind a trident," Finnick blushed as Chaff winked.  
Looking around the room Chaff was evidently searching for someone.  
"Who ya looking for?" Finnick asked. Surely he couldn't have an admirer?  
"Just Haymitch-" Chaff responded. 'No then.' Finnick thought. "-he said he'd meet me here. Alcohol's mighty fine in the capitol." Chaff noted.  
"Just about the only thing they've done right." Finnick added, a hint of a joke in the sentence.

"-and for goodness sake, don't. Mess. It. Up." Effie Trinket finished her rant towards Haymitch in the elevator, just as it announced it's arrival.  
"I won't princess, when do I ever?" Irony and sarcasm wrapped up his words. Effie sighed and looked at him desperately. She whispered,  
"I'm just sick of them dying. Please." Hearing her beg sent shivers down Haymitch's spine. She was obviously getting more distressed each year, that he knew. But he assumed it was due to anything other than the tribute's deaths. Haymitch also knew that they affected her more than she let on, what he lacked knowledge in, was how much.

They entered the room together. Haymitch looking around skeptically and Effie placing on her best smile. She wandered over to a clique of seeming wealthy-but-not-to-wealthy green-haired women. Seeing her do his job for him (as she always did) he grabbed a drink from the bar. Out of the corner of his eye, Haymitch spotted Chaff and Finnick, both grinning his way. Shaking his head, he made his was over to where they were sat. Slumping on the leather sofa he greeted his two unlikely friends.  
"Where've you been Mitchy?" Chaff asked. Haymitch rolled his eyes.  
"Princess was verbally torturing me. She's a neat-freak if I'd ever met one," Haymitch grunted. All three of them looked at Effie, laughing and charming the cluster of men she had moved on to. They noticed how, although she was flirting, she would feed information about how lovely and strong their tributes were that year. (Although they were both only 14, lacking in training unlike Finnick). Her dress was short and fanned out slightly at the bottom, heels adorned her slender legs and the top of the dress pushed up her breasts. She looked gorgeous; however it didn't fool Haymitch. She did it every year.  
Chaff and Haymitch both looked away. (Haymitch felt sick at her attempt to get in the tall one's boxers). Finnick however, was making no effort to cover up the fact his eyes were up and down her figure. Chaff hit him on the leg.  
"Finn," blushing, Finnick tore his eyes away. "She's Haymitch's." Finnick laughed and Haymitch turned his head around sharply.  
"What?!" He snapped. Chaff chuckled and Finnick smiled. "You're crazy. As if I'd go near that clown,"  
Chaff laughed harder but Finnick frowned. Upon noticing his change of expression, Haymitch smirked. "Aw, sorry pretty boy. Coming to Princess' rescue?" He said sarcastically.  
"No, I just think that she's the prettiest one in the capitol," Finnick shrugged. It wasn't as if he was in love with Effie- he had Annie after all. But the escort certainly wasn't ugly. She was actually quite hot, and Finnick could tell she truly cared for her tributes. Not many were like that in the city.  
Haymitch looked appalled, although he actually agreed. More than once had he undressed Effie Trinket with his eyes, and more than once had he gotten himself a bit too hot and bothered. Chaff nudged the both of them quickly.  
"Better get rid of the evidence suggesting your arousal, Finn," the two arguing victors turned around to see Effie looking disheartened and approaching them as fast as she could in her killer heels.  
Effie sighed as she sat down in between Finnick and Chaff. Putting her head between her hands she sighed.  
"It's hopeless Haymitch," Effie said, in a defeated tone. "None of the sponsors are giving up money for us." Finnick patted her on her shoulder in a soothing tone.  
"It's ok, Effie," he said quietly. Chaff imitated being sick and Haymitch snorted.  
"Is something funny?" Effie snapped.  
"No princess don't get your wig in a twist." Haymitch said. "Oh and by the way I was enjoying your attempts to get in that one's pants, trinket, shame it didn't work, eh?"  
Effie glared at Haymitch. Chaff, who was caught in the middle of their argument, gulped.  
"I was not." She hissed. "At least I was making an effort. All you're doing is sat drinking away your life, doing nothing to help the poor childr- tributes!"  
Chaff raised his glass, "I see no problem with that little lady, in fact I would-"  
Effie help up a hand to Chaff's face and interrupted. Haymitch was shocked as it was no doubt bad manners, but Effie paid it no heed. Instead she scolded Haymitch more.  
"Shut up, Chaff." Effie was fuming now. Wether it was her finally getting out all her anger on him for the past few years or being unsuccessful in getting sponsors, Haymitch didn't know. Perhaps a mixture of both. Finnick smiled at Haymitch behind Effie's back. Haymitch sighed and prepared himself for yet another lecture.

Effie composed herself. People around her had started staring, intrigued by their discussion. She could yell all she liked back in the penthouse, but here, she realised that a different approach would be needed. Another way the embarrass Haymitch.  
She smiled ruthlessly at Haymitch. Anyone else would see it as a nice, pretty smile which danced on her lips. He gulped. This Effie was way worse than the Effie he had been faced with mere moments before.  
Effie then turned her head and smiled at Finnick. Placing her hand on his knee, she leant to the side and whispered in a confused Finnick's ear.  
"Please, just go with it. I'll give you whatever you want in return." Finnick nodded, a smirk played on his mouth.

The room was still unaware of the 3 victors and the escort. After all, why would people pay attention to them when there were tributes to bet on and sponsor? Effie knew she was safe, well, as safe as you could get in the capitol.  
Slowly, Effie traced circles on Finnick's knee wit her manicured nails. Every now and again, she would 'accidentally' move her hand a little higher up his thigh. Although Finnick knew it was just a role, he couldn't help but get fidgety under her manipulative ministrations, and deepen his breaths.  
Haymitch and Chaff shared a look. Given Finnick's background they thought of how uncomfortable Finnick must be. Watching Effie's hands become hungry for more of the youngest victor, they witnessed as one hand stroked the inside of his thigh and the other danced up and down his chest. Moving herself to sit on his lap, Effie placed her lips near his ear.  
"It won't be for much longer, I'm sorry, Finnick." She whispered. Finnick didn't really mind, he knew this was good natured. He found himself liking Effie more as he took in the fact her apology was in a sincere tone.  
Once her hand had made it's way up his thin, blue shirt. Effie gasped accidentally, not knowing he would be that well toned underneath. Recovering from her error as Finnick looked at her like a dog waiting for a commandment; she met his eyes and moaned. Softly enough for Haymitch and Chaff to hear, but not loud enough as to keep everyone else oblivious. The sound sent shivers up Haymitch's spine and suddenly he grew sick of seeing Effie all over his friend.  
"Alright Princess, I think that's enough," Haymitch warned. Effie stopped caressing Finnick's abdomen and looked at Haymitch in a mercilessly, sweet way.  
"Why?" She asked. A smile still plastered on her face.  
"Because you're making me feel ill. And anyway sweetheart, being promiscuous is not in your nature." He said sarcastically.  
Effie laughed. Suddenly, she removed herself from Finnick's lap. And stepped over to Haymitch, swaying her hips. Placing one of her palms on each of Haymitch's thigh- she bent over, giving Haymitch an open view of her panting cleavage.  
"Maybe it isn't but what's it to you?" She said, daringly. Effie was sick of his joking nature. It was time to give him some of his own medicine.  
"Nothing. Couldn't care less who you sleep with." Haymitch shrugged, cockily. Finnick and Chaff were listening in, the tension rising between the couple opposite was rising, and the two found their ear drums couldn't stay away.  
Effie laughed harshly, "oh Mr Abernathy I think that's a lie. How many more Effie's do you know?"  
To Haymitch, the question was utterly non-relevant. "Umm, none?" He said, confused about what answer to give.  
Effie smiled inwardly. Making sure Finnick and Chaff could hear she spoke;  
"That's strange. Because, I swear I heard you shouting 'Effie(!)' from in your room the other night. I assumed you had a 'friend' over," She felt Haymitch freeze underneath her hands. "The noises you were making sounded quite, um, compromising, I thought it best not to intrude... But, if you don't know anyone else named Effie then I'm confused who-" Effie didn't have to finish her sentence as Chaff and Finnick gasped and held back hard laughter as Haymitch stumbled over his words.  
"I..I, don't.. Know, what y-you're talking... A,, about, Trinket," he stuttered, clearly flustered, to Effie's satisfaction. 'Brilliant,' Effie thought to herself. 'This worked a charm,'  
"Oh I think you do, Haymitch. But anyways, we shan't dwell on it," se said with a flounce. "I shall meet you back in the penthouse for dinner- after you've tried rounding up sponsors of course!" With a wink at a blushing Finnick, she clip-clapped in her heels back to where the elevator; leaving Haymitch to deal with the sponsors and the teasing from his two companions.


	6. Everything is wonderful when you're tips

A/N sorry it's been a while- school 'nd stuff. Anyway keeps our prompts coming! I am writing them I promise:) enjoy!:)

Everything is wonderful when you're tipsy.

The aurora surrounding the train carriage was positive. Everyone was hyped about the victory tour. Well, everyone but the victors themselves. All 3 of them. Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch shared apprehensive looks as yet another bottle of no doubt, expensive wine was opened. Portia laughed as the corkscrew hit the roof of the train, it's chandelier shaking at the impact. The Capitolians cheered as the stylist refilled each of their glasses, the bubbles rising to the surface. "Oh this is absolutely divine!" Shouted Venia, evidently already slightly tipsy. She held on to Flavius for support as she tipped more alcohol into her mouth. Cinna smiled and drew their attention to the quiet pair in the corner. "Here's to the 2 victors of district 12!" Cinna toasted. The others all recited: "cheers!" The clink of the champagne flutes created a sense of completion after all the hard-work they had put in around 4-6 months ago. Effie felt like she was floating. The alcohol certainly had affected her. As she experienced sensation of relaxation which she hadn't felt in a long time come across her body, she looked at Katniss and Peeta. The warmth spread through her as she felt a kind of love spread through her which was almost motherly. Not that she would know of course. Next to them sat Haymitch, even he had a ghost of a smile haunting his lips. Although he was drinking, it was only champagne- and his reason was rather for celebration than to fight his demons. Blaming her new found affections for people around her on the alcohol, Effie drank more and more, lusting after the sense of peace she was feeling to last as long as possible. At some point in their journey, someone had switched on some music and turned off the lights, leaving only a few lamps on- but still enough dim to see the carriage and the people in it. Katniss and Peeta had gone to bed, un keen on the nights untold misadventures. The alcohol, (evidently taking it's toll on those like Portia and Effie) caused the Capitolians to wildly dance around, smiling and giggling in fits of laughter. The two girls had taken off most of their clothing during their drunken acts, leaving Portia in her corset and underwear, and Effie in her bra, knickers and suspenders. The others in the room, drunk or not, could do nothing but helplessly watch them, hypnotised by their bodies moving in perfect rhythm to the music, assets being showed in a whole new light. For Portia, Haymitch knew, this was normal. Well 'normal' to a sense that she would just laugh it off in the morning. Effie however... Well the princess was just asking to be teased. Although Haymitch couldn't stop a smirk spreading across his face at the image of her aggravated self screaming blue murder at him, as he saw her and Portia hug, a whole new array of pictures clouded his vision. Dirty thoughts he would do to Effie if he ever caught her like this on her own... "Haymitchh!" Effie giggled. She jumped down from the couch and stumbled slightly. Venia's eyes widened at Effie's ass being slightly in the air for a second. Everyone was patiently awaiting the legendary drunk react to the rookie. "Slow down there Princess, wouldn't want to break our porcelain skin would we?" He smirked sarcastically. Effie looked up, confused. "Hi." She giggled. Haymitch rolled his eyes. "Hi Princess, what do you want?" He asked tiredly. Understandably, Haymitch wasn't in the mood for Effie Trinket. "Just to say 'hi'" she stumbled again. Trying to re-dignify herself- her hands darted out to grab Haymitch's shirt. Pulling onto it as she got back up, she smoothed down the creases she had caused. Soon enough, her smoothing became feeling, which was evident in her giggles and wide-eyes. "Oh Mr Abernathy!" She said seductivley. Her accent coated her words, making everyone in the room gulp at the sudden sexiness Effie was showing. "Who knew you were so, fit?..." Haymitch rolled his eyes, but as her pupils roamed his shirt clad torso, he automatically felt very warm. "Ok Princess I think you've smoothed down the creases enough, this shirt will never have to be ironed again." He said sarcastically. Effie pouted, partially at his words and also because Portia had snorted in the back. "Let's sit." Se changed the subject in a matter of mere moments. Before Haymitch had the chance to flop on the chair; he was pushed into the sofa, fairly roughly, by Effie. As soon as he had sat, Effie locked him into his place like a seatbelt- straddling his hips with her bare legs. Haymitch closed his eyes for a brief moment as he felt a rush of blood run southward. He prayed he wouldn't show his arousal under the ministrations of the escort. Portia must have noticed as she laughed once more (obviously an often occurrence when she was drunk) and whispered something to Venia. Both the girls laughed loudly and Effie turned around and winked at them. "Princess, could you please get off my lap?" He sighed, looking at Cinna for some help. Cinna just chuckled at shook his head. Haymitch grunted in anger. "Oo, temper temper!" Seeing Effie act so childish caused Haymitch to notice lots of differences between this self and her normal, uptight, bitchy self. He also realised that she would be extremely embarrassed in the morning. "Come on Princess, let's get you to bed. You've had too much to drink, I think." He muttered, the irony clogging up his words and de ja vu sweeping over his mind- after all- it was usually Effie scolding him. "Bed sounds good," she mused to herself and met his eyes. Haymitch saw a glint of mischief flicker through them, and felt her grind, slightly and discreetly, against him. "Yes," Haymitch said slowly. "To sleep, that's what beds are for," he nodded at her, as if teaching an infant. "That's not the only thing," Effie said knowingly. "You can do other things, dirty things," she giggled. Haymitch choked at her words. He was know fully aware of everyone listening and the room becoming very hot. "Oh really?" He asked, amused. "Like what for instance?" Haymitch asked her sweetly but sarcastically. "Fuck," she said pointedly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then laughed and put one hand to his inner thigh, slowly making her way up his leg. Haymitch eyebrows shot up, from both her language and her current actions. Portia laughed like a hyena, "Euphemia! Launguage!" She said between laughs, fighting for air as she did so. Effie laughed at her. "Sorry," "Now I know you're drunk Princess, come on. Up." He rolled his eyes but bit the inside of his mouth when her skilled hand drifted too high. "But I'm not tiredddd," Effie moaned like a child, pouting her lips and shooting Haymitch a pleading look. "Tough." He said sternly. Out of the corner of his eye, Haymitch spotted Cinna looking amused. Haymitch picked a protesting, half-naked, Effie up- bridal style, and mouthed an "I'll be back in a minute," to the others. He certainly wasn't drunk enough yet to ward off his nightmares. Opening the carriage door, he walked down the halls- Effie squirming and complaining in his arms. Pushing open her large, mahogany-brown door, he placed Effie down on her bed. Haymitch sighed as Effie folded her arms and pushed out her lower lip, at the notion of being told 'no'. "Alright Princess, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow where I will tease you mercilessly and endlessly." He smirked, more to himself than an intoxicated Effie, at the scenarios of his bullying. "No!" She sprung to her feet quickly, and surprisingly gracefully for someone who was drunk, and in high heels. Effie grabbed hold of him and hugged him, her arms locking around his neck. "Princess..." Haymitch lightly tried to push her off. "You're so hot, you know that?" She asked seductivley. Her body was now pressed further into him. "I've had a crush on you ever since I was a little girl, ask Portia, honest I have!" She nodded into his shoulder. Honestly, Haymitch didn't really believe her, after all it was just the drink talking. Nonetheless, he would ask Portia, just to make sure. "I'll see you tomorrow Princess," Haymitch sighed as he unhooked her arms from him. "Goodnight!" Effie called as she yawned. Haymitch thanked her actions as he wouldn't be getting out of there if she wasn't tired. Nodding, he closed the door behind him as he left. Effie awoke in the morning with a smashing head-ache and dry lips. The sun was streaming through her pretty curtains and she suddenly remembered where she was. Looking at her clock, she gasped and put on a red fan dress, make-up, and of course; her gold wig. Not sure she would be able to stand in her heels, she gave them a go anyway, uncharacteristically not caring about what people saw, she was too groggy. She entered the room with a whisper of a hello. She looked up and saw everyone talking in their own groups, however, they would occasionally look at her- she frowned as Flavius laughed light-heartedly. Effie walked over to them, supporting a questioning look on her face. "What's the matter?" She asked. "Nothing gorgeous. Do sit." Portia gestured to the chair beside her and called for an avox. "Not on Haymitch's lap, mind," Flavius said, slyly. "Why on earth, would I sit on Haymitch's lap?!" Effie exclaimed. "You did last night don't you remember?" Cinna asked. "No I-" As if on queue, Haymitch staggered into the carriage, smiling at Effie. Instantly, she knew she was in trouble. "Hey there, Princess," Haymitch chuckled to himself. "Hello," she muttered back. "How are you feeling? Pretty rough I reckon." Haymitch nodded. The others at the table were watching their interactions. Their eyes darting back and forth between the two, like they were watching a sort of verbal tennis match. "Yes." Effie gulped. He was too smug for her liking, and given the fact she couldn't remember anything from the night before. "I believe you wanted me to ask Portia something." Effie stared at him, eyes wide in fear. "Portia?" Portia looked at Haymitch. "Did Effie have a crush on me when she was little?" He smirked and Portia struggled to hold in a laugh. Effie wanted the ground to swallow her up. "Oo, yes! She had all your merchandise," Portia winked at a groaning Effie. "Well what do you know Princess? You were right after all." Haymitch smiled at her and walked out of the train carriage, as if his only sole intent was to embarrass her. Effie knew one thing, she would never drink that much alcohol again.


	7. I don't know what came over me

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school-.- I got an idea for one of the parts of the story from Big Bang theory. Please!, leave reviews and requests, anything 74th/75th I will happily take! Enjoy:) I don't know what came over me. The victory tour- to Effie anyway- was going splendidly. They were on schedule, with district 2 next on the agenda. Just these 2 and then, finally, they would arrive in the capitol. It couldn't have gone any better. As the train pulled into the bustling station, Effie felt a lot more at home in comparison to places like district 11. The place was bustling with more cheery faces and banners. Streamers adorned the pillars. Capitol-esqe and exquisite. "Come now! We mustn't be late for this meeting! The mayor will be there!" Effie shouted back to the group, clustering behind her like sheep. More importantly to Effie though, the districts escort, Megaera, would be there. In short, she was a bitch and Effie didn't like her. She always flounced around in short skirts and high heels. In Effie's mind she was, quite frankly, a tease. Her always optimistic attitude was also deeply annoying. Cringing, Effie led the group over to the justice building. In the back of the group, stuck with the stylists, Haymitch grunted. "Don't upset her majesty today, Haymitch," Portia whispered. "Why, is there a reason she's more uptight than usual?" Haymitch replied. "Yes. She'll get real bitchy later too. So, don't push her, please." Portia said solemnly. Before Haymitch could reply, Effie had used them all inside the justice building. The hall was grand, to describe it lightly. Even Haymitch was impressed with its grand decor. In honour of Peeta and Katniss, banners adorning their faces hung from the stair's balcony, just above them; 'congratulations' written across it's purple stream. "Oh, isn't this just lovely!" Effie whispered, more to herself than anybody. It's grand auora made Effie feel important. This was a reoccurring feeling at points in the victory tour. Turning around, she saw her team also admiring their dining palace. Effie smiled motherly at the pair of victorious lovers. Her heart swelled with pride, after all, they were the first tributes of many she'd escorted to actually survive. Not live, not now, but survive. That was better than death; surely. "Euphemia!" Effie sighed at her voice as a slim, purple clad woman swayed across the room from the right hallway. She was wearing a short, tight dress which showed off her, in Effie's opinion, non-existent curves. Her dress was also evidently trying in vain to push up her small breasts. Her Heels were too high, which was obvious, as she couldn't walk in them. Just as Effie had gotten to 10 things she already hated about Megaera and her fashion choices today, she found herself face-to-face with 2's escort. Kissing each of her cheeks as if they were long time friends. "Megaera, how are you?" Effie stuck a smile on her face and convinced herself not to grimace at the horrid woman's cheerful nature. Her ear drums bled with every syllable she communicated. "I'm well thank you, and yourself? Still slightly bitter about last year though, we almost had you again Euphemia!" She laughed. However, Effie immediately noticed it's falseness. For a fleeting moment, Effie wondered if Megaera cried about the loss of her tribute's, like she had done years before. Her thoughts were disturbed however, by the escort's screeching squeals. "Oh, if it isn't the capitol's favourite victors!" Megaera clip-clapped over to a shocked looking Peeta and Katniss. Catching Peeta's eye; Effie shot him an apologetic glance, hoping he understood. Portia walked over to Effie. "Act civil Effs, please." Portia whispered, her voice little more than incoherent. "I will, don't worry about me," Effie mumbled in response, her lips barely moving. Watching Megaera finish smoother Katniss and Peeta, Effie watched as Megaera's eyes found Haymitch and Cinna, whispered about something or other. Sickened by her gasp of surprise, Effie glared as she went over to greet the boys. She motioned for Portia to come and interrupt, besides, the strange woman was already irritating her, and they haven't even stared eating yet. Haymitch stopped talking to Cinna as soon as he heard her approach. He had no idea who she was, nor did he care, but she introduced herself anyway; much the Haymitch's annoyance. "Oh my goodness, are you, Haymitch Abernathy?!" Megaera (or whatever her name was) squealed. Out of the corner of his eye, Haymitch could see Cinna suppressing a smile. Rolling his eyes, he replied with a reluctant, "guess so, sweetheart," The purple woman smiled and batted her eyelashes. "The years have been kind to you," she giggled flirtatiously. Haymitch watched, amused, as her eyes freely roamed his chest. He swore he saw a, 'wow' utter from her lips; but maybe it was just his imagination. Feeling a nudge from Cinna beside him, he turned his attention to the pink escort, partially storming across the room, the stylist hot on her heels. "Megaera, I see you've met Haymitch. Sorry to intrude your obviously sexually tensed meeting, but I must ask- what time will we be eating?" Effie smiled sweetly, but her eyes gleamed with cruelty and satisfaction. She'd put in the first insult. Portia snorted but then stopped herself upon seeing Megaera's eyes narrow. However the same kind smile still graced her lips. "It's fine, I'm sure we can catch up later, can't we Mr Abernathy?" Effie's eyes briefly flashed anger, but she quickly composed herself. "As for dinner, it will be in approximately 20 minutes. So I'd try my best to look pretty if I were you," Megaera smiled at Effie. Winking at Haymitch as she walked away- Effie growled in anger as she went to put on her dinner clothes. A knock on her door pulled Portia away from her sketch pad. "Come in!" She shouted. The door opened to reveal Effie Trinket, draped in nothing but a loose, silk, deep cut gown; just dropping past mid-thigh. "Sorry to disturb you, Porsche," Effie said. "I really need a new dress for this meal, I was wondering if you had one?" Effie looked up bashfully. Portia's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong with the one I gave you?" She tried her best not to sound hurt, but honestly, she was proud of her dress she designed. Effie's eyes widened in embarrassment. "Oh! Nothing, nothing at all! It's just... I need something more... Umm," Effie swallowed, pausing as she searched for the right word to say. "-revealing," Portia laughed and Effie went bright red. "Don't laugh!" "I'm not laughing Effs!" Portia's actions betrayed her words, as she tried in vain to suppress a smirk. "It's just, why ask?" If it was even possible, Effie went a deeper shade of crimson. "No reason, just fancied a change from my usual style," Portia raised an eyebrow and Effie coughed awkwardly. "So, do you have one?" "I'm not sure, let me see." Portia ruffled through her closet, and through her clothes. Half of them she designed herself. "Ah-ha!" She announced triumphantly. "I've got you just what you need here, Effs!" Effie looked up hopefully. The dress swung from it's hanger, and by-God it was gorgeous. Classy and sleek, seemingly made of black leather, but as Effie reached out to touch it; it felt smooth and undeniably would be comfortable to sit in. The plunging neckline was just what she asked for, as was the incredible shortness of the dress. However, the sleeves made it suitable for a dinner. Effie was impressed by her best friend's choice of teasing clothing. "It's perfect," Effie whispered. "Thank you," Effie smiled and Portia felt her heart flutter with pride. "No problem, but you wear that other dress in district 1!" Portia warned. Effie nodded desperately, like a child. "I will! I promise!" Portia smiled, "alright," "Do you mind if I get changed in here? It's just, I've already done my wig and make-up. I might aswell get dressed in your room and we can go down together," Effie asked, blushing. "Sure," Portia said, her attention now back on her sketches. "Thank-you," she heard Effie say. Hearing as the robe dropped to the floor in a silken heap, Portia briefly saw her saunter over to the new dress from the corner of her eye, humming a soft tune. "Oh and by the way it unzips at the- oh. My. God." Portia had momentarily looked up to show the escort how far it unzips. She was expecting Effie to be scarcely clad. Portia was used to that, being a fashion designer; the idea of sex. She was not however, expecting Effie Trinket to be wearing the sexiest underwear imaginable. Portia's eyes travelled up from her sleek, slender legs, to her hips. Graced with small suspenders, her skin looked creamy and smooth. Her panties were pink lace and thin. Portia scoffed. Pink; it was so Effie. Her eyes could not help but scan further up. Her stomach was flat and toned, the soft skin, seemingly begging to be touched. As Portia saw her breasts, she couldn't help but gulp. They were naturally, fairly large- although today her bra was pushing them together, giving across the look of them being bigger. The same pretty pink matched her panties, as did the material. Portia felt her mouth water as she looked Effie up and down once more. She wasn't even gay, so imagine the effect Effie must have on guys... 'Wow' Portia muttered, without meaning to. "Excuse me?" Effie asked, a frown upon her pretty face. She had a blush in her cheek, so Portia knew she had been watching her stare. "Nothing Effs, I was just saying. It unzips at the side, rather than the back." Portia breathed a sigh of relief as Effie smiled once more. Privately watching as Effie gracefully put on the dress, Portia could help but wish her body could transfix people like her's could. "Does it look ok?" Effie twirled, showing off her derrière. "Of course it does. You're hot, but you already know that, don't you Effie?" Portia said with a wink, as Effie tried to hide a smile. "Shoes!" Portia said quickly. "I have the perfect pair!" She reached into her closet once more and found a pair of black stilettos. "Thank you so much, Porche!" Effie said. "Are you ready to leave?" Portia nodded and they headed out the door and into the dining hall. They were the last to arrive. The room hushed once the sound of the girls' heels hit the marble floor. "I've never been last to arrive in my life!" Effie hissed at Portia, who only chuckled in response. "There's a first time for everything, Effs," Portia whispered back. Upon sitting down, the conversation slowly returned to the table, becoming less and less awkward as they filled their stomachs. Occasionally, Effie would glare at Megaera, and likewise, she would back. Megaera also attained a habit of giggling at everything Haymitch said. Effie rolled her eyes at every touch on his arm and every pointless laugh she spewed from her mouth. To Effie, the departure of district 2 was long overdue. As she ushered everyone back aboard the train, she noticed the absence of Haymitch. "Katniss?" Effie asked, frowning. "Yes?..." Katniss' mind was whirring with all the things she could have possibly done wrong. "Have you seen Haymitch?" Effie tried to her voice as light as possible, although the she could feel the anger building up inside. Katniss nodded. "Yes, the escort kept him behind for something, I'm not sure what though," "Alright thank-you," Effie placed a smile on her face and went to fetch the mentor. "Oo mr Abernathy, I love your suit!" Haymitch uttered his thanks. Honestly, she was getting irritating. Even more irritating than Effie, and that was something. "Looks good on you..." Megaera placed her hand on his chest and swirled her fingers slightly. Haymitch gulped. "Yes well, hands off please. Cinna chose it, I'm not too sure he'd be too pleased if it were to be ruined so soon," Haymitch said. "Effie would nag me aswell," he muttered the last bit to himself, silently regretting it. He had seen the two escorts go at it all evening, the bitchiness was incredible. Haymitch had no idea Effie could be like that. Megaera scoffed. "Oh please, who cares what she thinks!" "What who thinks?" Effie came inside, arms by her side and the glare she had been supporting all evening, still plastered on her face. Megaera's eyes narrowed, but upon her face grew a smile. "Euphemia! I thought you were on the train..." Megaera's smile faltered slightly. "I was, and then I noticed my dear friend mr Abernathy was absent," Effie shot a look at Haymitch, who shrugged. "So I came back to retrieve him from your eager talons," Effie smiled cruelly, but innocently. "Well, me and mr Abernathy were just getting acquainted," Megaera winked at Haymitch, making Effie's skin crawl. For some unknown reason, she hated the idea of Megaera touching Haymitch. It made her stomach drop and anger brew inside her. "And by acquainted you mean, flouncing around in that ridiculously short skirt, in appropriate shirt and outrageous heels! I know your game Megaera!" Effie was practically shouting now and her fists were clenched by her shaking sides. "You mean, like you do?" Megaera asked. In contrast to Effie's- her tone was calm and collected as if she had been waiting to say her upcoming observation for a long time. "Excuse me?!" Effie asked, shocked. "I said- you mean like you do. You're a tease, Euphemia." Megaera said. "I regret to inform you, that you are mistaken." Effie drew her attention back to a silent Haymitch. "Come, the train is about to depart, goodbye Megaera, I wish you all the best." Effie said, her voice lacking in enthusiasm. "Farewell. And I'll see you around mr Abernathy," Megaera's voice was dripping with seduction and Haymitch had never found himself more grateful for Effie Trinket. "She was right you know," Haymitch said suddenly. The train was quickly speeding along the track towards district 1. Effie looked up from her paperwork and towards him. They were alone now, everyone else had gone to bed. "I beg your pardon?" Effie asked. "She was right, that Meg. You're a tease," Haymitch swirled his drink, and Effie sighed; disapproving both his drinking and his accusation. "And how," Effie said, "have you come the that conclusion?" Haymitch chuckled. "Just the way you act sometimes, don't take it to heart princess," Effie furrowed her brows. "You know I hate it when you call me that Haymitch," Effie scolded. "Well in my books, it's better than 'Euphemia'," Haymitch laughed at her wincing. Once their eyes met, Haymitch smiled and winked. As Effie felt her heart flutter, she got up. Yawning, Effie apologised. "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm terribly tired," Effie collected her papers and walked over to Haymitch. "And thank-you, Haymitch, truly," "For what, Princess?" "Being polite today, and not falling for Megaera's 'evil charms'," Effie said jokingly. Her face suddenly turned serious and she bent forward, kissing his cheek softly, in a way which felt friendly with a few more feelings added in. "Goodnight," Effie whispered, and walked away to her room, leaving Haymitch shaking his head, but smirking, in her wake. He knew of course, her feelings today were not unlike those of jealously. He drank some more, as his mind wandered over the idea of Effie being jealous. He chuckled lightly. Haymitch didn't know what'd came over her. 


	8. Sadness but squeaky clean

Hello! Here's an upload, it's... Sad but kind of funny I guess, I don't really know. Effie my baby:( please leave your requests in the reviews as I need to write more! Enjoy!:) Sadness, but squeaky clean. The penthouse occupants were void of any conversation, as they all looked around with pining expressions on their faces, as if begging each other to talk. Haymitch sighed as he sipped more of his drink, deliberately dodging any eye contact with the others. "Oh for goodness sake!" Effie Trinket came in like a hurricane, swooping through the room towards the District 12 team. Shooting a disapproving glance automatically at the glass in Haymitch's hand, she turned to address the entire cluster. "I know the tributes' are training at the minute, but can you all at least show some enthusiasm!" Effie was bewildered at their hopelessness. True, the two she had reaped that year showed little promise; with being only young. 12 and 13 to be exact. Effie could have sworn they got younger each year, and it tore her up inside. Haymitch merely shrugged. "So what, Princess? They're going to die in that arena anyway," The room was silent, as the inevitable truth was spoken. Solemn sadness could be seen in Effie's eyes at his words. Portia and Cinna glanced at each other automatically. "Hmph! Well, I say we give them the best shot. As I know," 'blatant lie' thought Effie to herself, "- that one of the child- tributes, will come out this year!" Effie said encouragingly. "Effs..." Portia started. It happened every year. Effie filled herself with false hope and every time it had came crashing down on her. And with every year came every fresh set of saltwater tears, furthermore, Portia would wake up with Effie in her bed, curled up beside her laying on a sodden pillow; looking as fresh faced as a teenager and pretty as a peach. On more than one occasion had Portia found herself staring at Effie as she slept. Not in a lover's way, as they never slept together sexually- but Portia knew the comfort she could provide to her long-time best friend; on the rare occasions she let her feelings show. Effie was amazing at concealing her true feelings, it was saddening to see someone like her breakdown. "What ever you say, Princess..." Haymitch sighed. "Please don't call me that Haymitch, you know I hate it so," Effie pleaded. Quite frankly, she was sick of the patronising pet name. Haymitch just smirked and shook his head. Growling with anger, Effie needed to do what she came in her for; to convince Haymitch to actually work for sponsors this year. She hated it when the tributes died. She also hated it when she was made to call them tributes instead of children; after all that's what they were. "Haymitch, can I speak to you in private please? Perhaps in your room?" Effie said desperately. She would beg if need be. "Didn't know you were so eager to get me into bed, need to let off some tension, Princess?" Haymitch mocked. Portia could be heard snickering in the background. "Haymitch! It's business, now please!" Effie briskly walked out of the main living room and into Haymitch's room on the other side of the hall, Haymitch, grudgingly stumbling at her heels. As he entered his make-shift bedroom, he saw Effie glance around in obvious disgust. Laughing to himself, he set his drink down by the bed, and sat on his duvet. His face supporting an expression of hatred towards the pink woman, who was currently fluttering around his room. Before he could ask what the matter was, he heard her mutter words to herself. Catching some hear and there, Haymitch concluded they were mostly about the state of his room. His thoughts were confirmed when she finally started her lecture at him. "Haymitch for Panem's sake! Why can't you look after your bedroom like a normal person!" She sighed, breathless. "Because we have avoxes for that, Princess." He replied. "Well evidently, they aren't doing a very good job!" She hissed. Haymitch threw his arms in the air, surrendering. "Fine, you do what you want, I don't care." Sneering at him, Effie started to arrange his room to meet her standards. At first, Haymitch paid her no heed- the faster she got her chores out of the way, the faster he could get whatever she wanted sorted, thus quickly getting another drink. However, desire lurched out of nowhere the moment she bent over in that tight, tight dress. The material around her derrière stretching, and the hem of the clothing hitching further up her creamy, smooth thighs. Haymitch gulped. Never before had he felt this hot that quickly. Pulling at his shirt collar, he watched as Effie reached over once more to straighten up his bed, her breats spilling out from her corset. Never before had he felt so helpless as she reached to plump the cushions on all fours on his bed. Haymitch felt himself grow heavy as she watched her, huffing and puffing as her wig shuffled slightly. "So Haymitch as I was saying," she breathed, her face slightly red, but seemingly happy upon completing her housework. Haymitch snapped out of his daze. "Hmm?..." The image of her legs crawling over his bed sheet was permanently in his mind. Never before had he been jealous of furniture, but here we are. "Earlier? About the tributes? I was thinking we should- well you should- actually try to gain some sponsors this year." Effie stated. Looking over towards his dresser she mumbled, to herself more that Haymitch, "this needs a wipe down with a cloth," "Well maybe you should widen your sleeping habits, Princess. Limiting it to just Seneca Crane isn't a very good strategy." He smirked as she shot him a glare, entering his bathroom she filled a jug with water and grabbed a flannel from his drawer. "I'm NOT sleeping with Seneca!" Effie said, channeling her anger into the vicious scrubs she was now giving the table, in an effort to clean it. Her breasts bounced with every move and Haymitch was hypnotised by them. Longing for them against his chest as he touched her. The heaviness below was almost unbearable; he had to get her out before he did something stupid like jump her. Or even worse, kiss her. "Sure you're not sweetheart. Of course, Caesar Flickerman wouldn't say other wise," Haymitch chuckled. "But where you go pretty much every night is your business. Not mine," he shrugged. "Can you just- drop it. Please," Effie voice sounded cracked, not as she was about the cry but as she seemed tired of the arguments. Haymitch raised his glass. "Of course, Princess," It was absent of talk for a moment as Haymitch tried to control hisself. Meanwhile, the squeaky sound of cleanliness was coming from Effie as she smiled to herself in the shiny, mirrored wood. "So, Haymitch- about the trib-" "Drop it, Trinket." Haymitch said harshly. "Have you seen that Finnick guy from 4? We have no chance. Not now not ever." His words were harsh; but they were the truth. They were just kids from 12. Nothing more, and never would be. Effie couldn't help a defeated look spread across her face and her eyes fill with sadness. She sighed slowly, "alright, and please, try to keep your room tidy from now on?" She asked, hopefully. Haymitch laughed. "Not if you keep coming in to clean it," he winked at her as her facial features frowned. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked. "Oh, nothing. But maybe if you're going to act like a maid, you should wear something more suitable than a tight dress," Haymitch suggested. Effie gasped and blushed. Her eyes widening; she tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry, I'm still not quite sure what you're suggesting..." Effie was cut short by Haymitch backing her against the wall. "Just forget these tributes, Effie," Effie was shocked he used her name. "They aren't coming back," he said soberly. Effie flushed at his proximity and felt her eyes well up with small tears. "I know," she whispered. "I was just trying to help," she smiled sadly. Making sure not to let his body get the better of him, he kept his pelvis away from her. Looking into her eyes, Haymitch could tell she genuinely meant her words. It was probably this factor that persuaded him to give her painted face a light peek on the cheek. She gasped and turned to see Haymitch walking back towards his drink. With a heavy heart she muttered to herself; "Maybe next year," 


	9. You look like a stripper,

**A/N; I have no idea if this is going to work properly because I've never uploaded this way before… but hey ho! So this is a take on my head canon where an escort calendar is released every year for the games. Enjoy!:)**

You'll never guess what this is!" Portia shouted to the occupants of the penthouse suite that evening. The 'this' she was referring to was currently being waved around in her well-manicured hand. It was wrapped in a carrier bag, however it was about the size of an A4 piece of paper-maybe A3- and was quite thin.

"A new sketchbook?" Cinna asked hopefully.

"No!" The stylists' voice was bursting glee. "You'll never guess, it's completely un-guessable!" She giggled.

"Then why ask?" Haymitch mumbled. Clearly, the alcohol wasn't working on him yet. He ached for something stronger; thus, explaining his grouchy mood.

"Because-" Portia rolled her eyes at the mentor. "It's fun. And anyway, I want to see your reactions to what it actually is," she was grinning now, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"What's so good about it, that you're practically worshipping it?" Venia said, sourly. She had no clue and Flavius looked lost.

Smiling triumphantly, Portia reached into the bag and pulled out a calendar. Sleek and shiny, the date for the year sprawled across the cover and underneath was printed.

-"'ESCORTS' the hottest, favourites of the capitol. Leading your best Hunger games' victors to triumph."

Metaphorically and also practically speaking, everyone's jaws dropped open. Portia's eyes were gleaming and Haymitch's eyebrows shot up. If this contained what he thought it did...

The Capitolians and Haymitch all gathered around Portia as she flipped through the new calendar. Escorts from 1,2,3 flashed by his eyes, clad in underwear and sexually presented. He also noticed, that like in the tributes parade, their photo would contain something related to their district. For example, district 4's escort had waves splashing behind, and her make-up blue; the same colour as her scarce clothing.

From around him, he could hear the prep team and sometimes the stylist's gasps, moans and praise at each month, and each new escort. Granted, quite a few of them weren't as young as they used to be, but with the cosmetic surgery in the capitol, and the desperation to stay youthful, they were all fairly attractive.

Haymitch found himself wondering why he'd only just found out about this. It would make sense to bring one out every year; 12 months with 12 districts. Plus, the capitol made such an effort to keep the games propaganda going about all year round. Furrowing his brows, he drew his attention back to the shimmering calendar. As the people around him were staring lustfully at district 11's escort, who was shown reaching up to grab an apple, Haymitch braved himself for what was coming next.

Agonisingly slowly, Portia pulled 'November' backward revealing 'December'. The room was filled with gasps and moans, some of which belonged to Portia and Haymitch. However, etched on their faces were also smirks. God forbid Effie were to enter the penthouse at the moment, or even this evening. The teasing would be unbearable.

Effie Trinket, known to the team as being; uptight, a snob, a prude, and above all, manners obsessed- was currently being shown in black lace underwear, completed with thigh high stockings and jet black heels. Her normally, fairly large breasts were pushed upward by her bra, the lighting positioned perfectly in the photo, directing onto her cleavage. She stood with her slender, pale legs open, with her hips at a slight angle. Looking towards the camera with a sly smile on her face. After all, she was still the capitols sweetheart; but apparently their favourite sex symbol.

"Oh my..." Flavius managed to stutter out. Venia and Octavia squirmed uncomfortably, obviously trying to hide their pleasure to the scarcely clad photo of Effie. Even Cinna looked flustered. Portia snorted,

"she looks like a hooker,"

Haymitch grinned but couldn't take his eyes off the calendar. Her smoky eyes (for district 12's coal) seemed to grab his attention and keep him hostage. Needing to cool down he reached for his drink, just as the elevator dinged and heels clapped along the floor.

Everyone automatically hushed into silence, retreating quickly back to their seats. Portia shoved the calendar underneath her dress, making sure to cover it all.

"Hello," Effie greeting the room. As she sauntered past them, Venia groaned, watching her legs as Effie sat down beside her; sighing in pleasure as her feet rested.

Upon hearing Venia, Effie's pretty face, morphed into a concerned frown.

"Are you alright?" Effie asked.

Venia froze. "Of course, why wouldn't i be?" She retorted, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. The others in the room shot daggers at her blunder. Portia's eyes widened. They were going to be caught...

"Oh, you just sounded like you were in pain, that's all," Effie smiled kindly.

Venia threw one back and Portia could breathe again. Stupid prep tea-

"Portia?" Effie said, pulling her out of her dreaming state of throttling Venia.

"Yes?"

"I need you to collect my dress now, remember? The interviews tonight..." Effie said.

Shit. The collecting the interview dress. That meant standing up. With cardboard under your dress and an oath to never reveal said cardboard to the person standing in front of her, this is a problem.

"Umm, right." Portia didn't move. She was trapped and she could see Effie growing worried or impatient. It was hard to tell which.

"Hurry, if you please- I also have to usher the tributes," Effie said quickly. Impatient. At this point, that trait was probably worse.

"Sure thing your majesty," Portia stood up, to come face to face with Effie's narrowed eyes in response to the moniker.

"Thank you," Effie beamed. Portia reluctantly started walking. Clutching her slightly squared stomach and wincing as the edges stabbed her ribs. Noticing Effie had stood still behind her, she slowly turned around.

"Not coming gorgeous?" Portia asked. Buttering Effie up was the only way out of it now.

"What do you have under your dress?" She asked.

"Nothing," Portia's face was solemn, borderline acting confused. Haymitch's teeth were clenched and he was sure half of the room had stopped breathing by now.

"You're an awful liar, Porsche," Effie whispered, almost seductively, and Portia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Promise you won't be pissed," Portia pleaded. Her very last card had been played.

"Promise?" Effie sounded unsure.

Portia closed her eyes as she let the calendar drop from her dress. The adults all watched the pink clad ticking time-bomb bend down and pick the item up. Effie sat down before actually inspecting it and the room waited in anticipation.

She glanced at the front cover, her face expressionless. Slowly, she flicked through it; occasionally slightly smirking, sometimes breathing slowly- as if preparing herself for what she knew was to come.

Staring back at Effie was herself, underwear covered and sexually posed.

"Oh my god," Effie groaned. "How did you get this?" She asked a guilty Portia.

"Well, they sell them everywhere. It wasn't hard to come by," Portia shrugged. Effie slapped her hands against her own face and screamed. Figuring she could have been slapped, Portia tried to make amends, guilt ridden for showing everyone.

"I don't see what the problem is, the whole of Panem know you're by far the hottest esc-" she was silenced by a finger to her lips.

"Shush," Effie pleaded. "Please,"

Haymitch watched as Effie begged Portia not to mention it again, and then retired to her room. The prep team were still talking about how attractive Effie was, and their favourites of her features. Then he realised why she hadn't wanted them to see it. He guessed she had no problem with the capitol seeing her barely wearing anything, in fact she would probably enjoy the jealousy from the women and attention from the men. But, that was all they saw her as, a sex object.

The prep team probably realised she had an actual personality. Annoying, bubbly and bossy as she was- Effie (although he hated to admit it) was actually a nice woman, and she wanted the best for their tributes. However now, they would be brain washed in seeing only her long legs or her round breasts. Shaking his head, Haymitch reluctantly got up to find her.

/

"You know you're supposed to knock upon entering someone's room, especially a ladies..." Effie nagged, tiredly.

Haymitch snorted. "I don't see no lady, Princess, especially with that calendar," he let out a low whistle of appreciation.

Effie tensed. So that's what he was here to talk about, she should have known.

"Oh, go away," she sneered.

"Hey, I was only trying to make you feel better. I don't see you any differently, you've always been a bit of a tease in my eyes anyway," he winked, good heartedly.

She smiled. "Thank you,"

Then Effie did something unexpected. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. Instantly, he put his arm around her waist and kept her close, feeling her filled chest on his. He gulped and pulled away so she wouldn't feel his arousal.

Coughing, Effie straightened herself up and clapped her hands.

"I think it's time for dinner don't you think?" She said with a smile, and flounced away- leaving Haymitch chuckling behind her. He certainly hadn't had enough to drink today if he'd felt caring towards Effie Trinket.


	10. Only a guy after all

Can you write a fic where Haymitch, Portia, Cinna and Effie are drunk. Portia kiss Effie and the men are speechless. Later Haymitch talks with Effie and discovers it's not the first time. I'm obssesed with your writing!

**thank you for your prompt: hope you enjoy!:)**

Only a guy after all

Victory was undoubtedly a cause for celebration. At least, that's what they thought when they opened what must have been the 5th or 6th bottle of finest wine the capitol had to offer. Only the best of course, it wasn't everyday that district 12 won the hunger games- let alone 2 tributes make it back out again.  
"To district 12!" Cinna exclaimed, holding his glass up. A round of cheers followed with smiles on everyone's faces, and cheeks glowing from the alcohol.

Effie was ecstatic and relieved. She had finally managed to, basically, do her job properly. She sighed contently and laid her head back to rest on the sofa, watching Cinna and Portia chatter quickly, evidently quite tipsy. Haymitch was listening in but not contributing to the conversation. Effie didn't know what had gotten into her, but she couldn't but stare at the victor, feelings scrambling wildly in her mind. She was quick to blame it on the alcohol, too quick perhaps.  
"Oh Effie!" Cinna called from across the room. "Please, do come join us!"  
Smiling at him, Effie half-walked, half-stumbled her way over to where they were sat. Portia pulled her down next to her and Effie tumbled into her lap. Too lazy to move at that moment, Effie stayed there. Both of the girls started giggling, the boys watching them with amusement on their faces.  
"Soooo," Effie slurred. "Whatcha guys talkin' 'bout?" Haymitch couldn't help but chuckle. The mispronunciation of her words was so unlike her.  
"Oh nothing much. Just how we WON THE HUNGER GAMESSS!" Portia shouted, then proceeded to laugh.  
"Well, Katniss and Peeta did..." Cinna corrected.  
"Details, details," Portia said, waving off his comment.

As time passed by and the evening became older, the conversation simply turned into mindless chatted between the two girls. Long lost was talk of winning and hunger games, replaced was fashion advice and gossip, with the odd compliment here and there.  
"You know, Effie," Portia stated. "You should always wear those lovely, short, tight dresses. Do you know why? Because you're really hot. Everyone says so, even Cinna, and he never compliments ANYONE really! I would do anything for your legs and stomach," Portia sighed at the truth behind her words. Effie just giggled, too intoxicated to take the compliments thrown her way. However, Portia carried on anyway.  
"AND you're soooo pretty! You're probably the prettiest girl I know. With and without make-up. Can someone please explain to me how that's fair?" She looked to Cinna and Haymitch expectantly, as if they could provide an answer. "I mean, just your pretty eyes, your pretty nose, your pretty lips..."

Before Effie could even register what was going on, Portia pressed her lips agains her own; in what turned out to be quite a passionate kiss. Once Effie had gotten over the surprise, she moved her mouth back in rhythm with Portia's. Parting suddenly for breath, Effie was still giggling and leaned in for another.  
Haymitch and Cinna could do nothing but watch, transfixed by the girls in front of them. Indecent scenarios most likely going through both of their minds.  
The kiss was getting more and more heated by the minute. Portia's hand had made it to Effie's high, inner thigh and Effie had started to lay down on the sofa, her arms locked around Portia's neck. The both of them laughing all the way through.

However, once Portia ghosted her other hand over Effie stomach and Effie started moaning and arching her back, Cinna felt the need to stop them- much to Haymitch's dismay.  
"We should probably stop them now," Cinna yawned. "It's getting late,"  
"I'm sorry, do you not see what's in front of you?!" He gestured to the girls who were now on top of each other; getting more into it by the second.  
Cinna laughed, "take a cold shower Haymitch, I'm putting Portia to bed," with that, the stylist stood up and shook Portia's shoulder.  
She turned her head to look at him. "Hi Cinna, want to join?" She winked.  
Effie giggled again, "hello Cinna! You and Haymitch enjoy the show?" She looked at Haymitch and grinned. Haymitch simply threw his arms in the air, he was just a guy, after all.  
"We did, but it's time to stop now. It's getting late,"  
"Nooo," Portia complained and Effie pouted.  
"Sorry Porsche, come on, bed." Cinna said, sternly.  
Reluctantly, Portia stood up said goodnight to Haymitch and Effie and walked off with Cinna.  
"Goodnight Portia!" Effie shouted, then erupted into another fit of laughter.

"I think it's also time for you to go to sleep, Princess," Haymitch suggested, already, he hated being the responsible one.  
"So do I," Effie agreed, much to his surprise. She yawned and stretched, her chest puffing out against the tight material of her chest. Standing up, Effie instantly regretted it as she almost fell.  
"Ouch-y," she said childishly. Haymitch laughed at her, but picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.

"So what was that then, princess?" He asked on the way through the halls.  
"What was what?" Effie mumbled sleepily.  
"Your little session with Portia," he pressed.  
"Oh that," she said tiredly. "Don't get your hopes up, it won't be a regular occurrence,"  
They reached her bedroom. Carefully, Haymitch opened the door. "Why did it happen. You didn't seem too keen to stop it." One thought was presence in his mind, but it seemed ridiculous, she couldn't be... "Are you gay?" He asked.  
That truly made her laugh. "Most certainly not. It happens sometimes, however both myself and Portia are straight. We only kiss if we're drunk, and even then it hardly happens. Let it go, Haymitch; you won't be seeing it again," Effie could practically see the eye roll he had sent her way.  
He laid her down in her bed, realising she would go insane if he even tried to take her clothes off.  
"I won't even remember this in the morning," Effie smiled and Haymitch chuckled slightly.  
"No you're right, you won't," Haymitch agreed. "Goodnight, Princess,"  
"Good night Haymitch," she muttered sleepily.  
As he closed her door to the sound of her heavy breathing, he couldn't help the flurry of indecent images, shooting through his mind. He was only a guy after all.


End file.
